yyyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Yin Yang Yo! Night Clash episodes
All of the episodes of the last season, Night Clash. #A Four-Pack Attack/Judgment Day ##PLOT: Yin and Yang face the Night Mistress' Followers: Blade, Bozo, Atom, and Mindy. They break in the dojo(like they did in the Season 4 finale) and steal the crystal! And they release the Night Mistress from her slumber! While this vile villainess resumes her goals of global conquest, will our heroes withstand her awesome power?!/Picking up where "A Four-Pack Attack" left off, the WooFoo Warriors continue their epic struggle for freedom against the Night Mistress, she enlists the Followers to challenge the WooFoo Warriors to a tough challenge: will they save the trapped people in a breaking-down monorail in five minutes? After they beat the main villain at her game, the Night Mistress snaps and opens a black hole vortex that can swallow almost anything! Yang tries to save Lena from being sucked in, but he lost his grip, and Lena is gone! Everyone kind of lost all hope for her... #Cat Claws/Party Hardy ##PLOT: Sulking over Lena's loss, Yin and company try to cheer devastated Yang. Yang then gets heart-warmed when he meets a very sassy cat burglar Carmen, who is working for the Spider Underworld to steal a priceless gem from a museum./It's Jack's birthday, and the first one apart from his world. While trying to make his birthday party go perfect, Bakermuff hatches a plan to make his celebration "go out with a bang." #Striking Out/Blackout Ops ##PLOT: Carl holds everyone at a baseball stadium hostage(the crowd, the players, and the staff)so he can build a perfect-sized device to destroy the sun! In order to best him, the WooFoo Warriors must challenge him to a baseball game, which Dave isn't good at./The Agents are fed up with Kevin Irons "treating them like dirt", and they blatantly quit! While Yin and Yang are fighting baddies, the Agents try to get different jobs, but each and every one of them backfire. #Clear as Crystal/Charged Up ##PLOT: Kraggler, frail and desperate for youth, breaks into the Crystal Kingdom so he can steal the ongoing power source that keeps the queen's youth intact. So, our heroes rush to the rescue to stop Kraggler./Zarnot is low on power, and needs to charge up. So, he creates an energy-draining creature that can swallow power for him. Will Yin and Yang come to the rescue before Zarnot has all of the town's power?! #Yin Along, Little Doggie!/Weaving a Tangled Web ##PLOT: While hanging out in a Western resort, the WooFoo Warriors became cowboy heroes, and are forced to face off with a vengeful outlaw./Honey Bunny's past as a sexy assassin and prostitute of the Spider Underworld comes to light when she faces an old foe from her past. Will she overcome her troubles as the final battle against the Spider Underworld commences? #FooTube/Superhero Serenade ##PLOT: Yang, feeling like the laughing stock of popularity, desperately wants to be an Internet star so other Interent celebs would stop poking fun at him and respect him. But Smedley is sabotaging every of Yang's efforts./Burned by his kids' reactions of their generation "more perfect" than his, Master Yo teleports himself and the WooFoo Twins so they can meet their 1960s counterparts. But, Yuck, Fin, and Fang team up with their 60s enemies to squash them. ##TRIVIA: The 1960s versions of Yin and Yang act like stereotypical comic book superheroes that appear in their respective 1960s TV shows, like the Superman/Aquaman Hour and the Marvel Superheroes. #Double Date/Wishy Washy ##PLOT: Tired of Coop and Hunk fighting over her, Yin decides that they should go on a double date with her. And Kevin Irons plan to spoil the fun./While fighting the Followers, the WooFoo Warriors dig up an old lamp. Yin rubs it and out comes a genie that grants her three wishes. And the Manotaur plans to steal the lamp. #Falling Apart/Friendship is a Doom-iful Thing ##PLOT: Yin's and Yang's confidence has been easily shaken thanks to Yang's broken heart of Lena being gone. Yang must learn to overcome his negative feelings so he can repair the triangle during one of those fights with the Followers. Later, we find out that Lena...IS STILL ALIVE!!!/The Followers trick Ella-Mental, Indestructi-Bob, and Rubber Chucky into putting themselves at risk. Mindy and Blade kill Ella-Mental, while Rubber Chucky and Indestructi-Bob get away as fast as they can. The agitated duo enlist the WooFoo Warriors into helping them get to the Spirit World so they can bring Ella-Mental back. But, Yang is still sure that Lena is still alive, and cannot shake it off. Even though they trust each other less, they must work together for once. After Ella-Mental is revived, she tells everyone that she knows where Lena is hidden. So, the WooFoo Warriors vow to go on a journey to rescue Lena and defeat the Night Mistress once and for all! #Not So Tacky Skies/Out of Control ##PLOT: Starting their quest to find Lena, the WooFoo Knights find their battle cruiser stolen by Badfoot, who plans to use it for revenge. So they battle Badfoot to get it back./Coop's evil side finally...destabilizes! He then turns evil again despite his objections. How will they get him back?! #Traces of Sand/A Yin Cartoon ##PLOT: The Night Mistress shoots down the WooFoo Battle Cruiser, crashing it to an uncharted desert. Lost, thirsty, and seperated, a couple groups of WooFoo Warriors find salvation at some desert resort towns, little do they know they stumbled into a city ruled by the Night Mistress! How will they survive with the help of the rebels while the Night Mistress continues her devious plans? At the end, the gang and the rebels thank each other for their help, and the gang head to the Pyramids, and split up to open numerous doors by retrieving keys./With silent dialogue, Yin tries to get annoying bugs out of her garden. #Queen Melodia/Let's Dance! ##PLOT: Jobeaux and Melodia team up to get the first key. There, they meet a small group who mistakens Melodia for their late ruler. The two devise to use this matter as a strategy when evil mummies rose up./Boogeyman, on the way to get the second key, tangles with Blade, one of the Night Mistress' Followers. While battling, he tries to use his new fighting technique he made, but it keeps failing. #Brute Force/Little Goes a Long Way ##PLOT: Trying to get the third key, Roger Jr. runs into Bozo. Then the two duke it out using warrior strength./In order to get the fourth key, Dave must defeat Atom in order to get it from him. #Illusionaries ##PLOT: Jack, Coop, and Hunk run into a foe they never knew he may come back: Kenta! That's right, Kenta has resurfaced, and is out for revenge! He blasts the three with a special gas that causes them to hallucinate and see their worst fears. So, the best they could do to survive and find water to wash the gas off is use their other senses. #Yang to the Rescue ##PLOT: Yin, Yang, Master Yo, and Honey Bunny race for the sixth and final key, but it was snatched by Carmen! Yang and Carmen fight over it a bit, but they stumble into a prison...where Lena is held! Even worse, Kevin Irons sneaks in and allows Kenta and Mindy to deal with them while he thinks of a way to steal the six keys. When Lena was freed, Carmen gets killed, and tells Yang that he and Lena were perfect together before she dies in his arms. Choking a sob, Yang and Lena vow to avenge Carmen's death by challenging Kenta, Mindy, Kevin Irons, and his minions to a final battle. Kenta and Mindy were defeated, and Irons and his troops got away. With the WooFoo Warriors joyfully reunited, they stumble upon...another door! #The Power of All Part 1 ##PLOT: This is the ultimate showdown everyone's been waiting for: 13 WooFoo Warriors vs the Night Mistress! This villainess may have been outnumbered, but not outpowered! She defeats the WooFoo Warriors and puts them into a nightmarish dimension where many other dimensions are kept! Even worse, the Night Mistress announces to the world that WooFoo has failed, and puts the entire globe in utter chaos! #The Power of All Part 2 ##PLOT: While in a dimension without an opening, the WooFoo Warriors find themselves here, feeling frustrated and distraught. However, in order to escape by using thsi method as a last resort, they used all of their WooFoo as they can to open a door, and go to the live-action dimension again, but this time...they end up in Bob Boyle's office! With Boyle's help, our heroes could find a way to get back to their world and free it, and defeat the Night Mistress once and for all! Also, Boyle makes an instant deal with the Warner Bros. studio to assist the WooFoo Knights with pop-culture action heroes owned by Time Warner as well as from other assets Time Warner should have owned---IN THE BIGGEST SHOWDOWN EVER!!! At the end, we find out that Honey Bunny is Master Yo's mother. After their victory, they reunited as a family, and the newly-reunited couple give birth to an infant son. ##TRIVIA: This is the one TRUE series finale to Yin Yang Yo!. During the finale, Bob Boyle in the live-action dimension has also wrote that Honey Bunny is TRULY Master Yo's wife and Yin's and Yang's mother, much to everyone's delight! It's also the first episode to be a crossover with at least one character from another franchise. Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Episodes